


[Podfic] Screw Deontology

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Footnotes, Gen, Humor, Morality, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Soul Squad is about to go save some souls from Hell. But first, Chidi wants to consult an expert on salvation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Screw Deontology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screw Deontology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977454) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



## MP3 & M4B

**Cover Art By:** [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/screw-deontology/Screw%20Deontology.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/screw-deontology/Screw%20Deontology.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:18:50  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/screw-deontology/Screw%20Deontology.m4b)  
  
| 23 MB | 0:18:50


End file.
